Research into seismic protection systems has been ongoing for several decades. These systems include passive systems such as base isolation, unbonded braces and viscous fluid dampers, active control systems, and semi-active control systems such as stiffness control devices, electro-rheological and magneto-rheological damping devices, etc. The steady development of digital seismic networks, real-time Global Positioning System networks (GPS), and the digital communications revolution provide an opportunity to develop new methodologies to predict and mitigate the impact of earthquakes even while they are occurring. This is often referred to as seismic alerting or alternatively as earthquake early warning (EEW), which is expected to become operational in the US in a short span of 3-5 years from now.